A Boy and His Eevee
by This Is My Pseudonym
Summary: Young Viktor recieves a gift from Professor Larch conatining a grey Pokéball and a letter saying to venture out of his little town of Fallenpath. Together, Viktor and the Pokémon contained inside the mysterious Grey Pokéball, a small Eevee that seems to know Viktor already, will venture forth on an all new adventure!


**A Boy and His Eevee**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Viktor watched the television screen in anticipation as the Pokémon Champ fought his newest challenger. The Champ sent out a new Pokémon that wasn't in his usual line up. Obviously he didn't find this new challenger to be much of a threat as he was testing out new Pokémon. Out came a large Areodactyl, blocking out some of the artificial lights in the enclosed stadium, casting a large shadow on the ground. The challenger sent out a Raichu which immediately started to spark, as if trying to intimidate the large bird of prey hovering above.<p>

"Defeat it Areodactyl..." the Champ muttered almost silently.

The Champ stood unfazed at this new challenge, as was his usual demeanor. He didn't even have to command his Pokémon. All his Pokémon knew when to attack and what moves to use. Some say he is telepathic but Viktor knew that it was simply the way he trained his Pokémon to be the top of their class that was to blame for their perfect movements.

The Areodactyl came down from the sky at high speeds, screeching its call.

"Raichu use agility!" The challenger yelled.

Raichu narrowly avoided a bite from the jaws of the mighty flying Pokémon and started sprinting around the arena in rapid movements. The challenger smirked and pointed at the Areodactyl.

"Now Raichu! Use thunder!"

Raichu began glowing as it charged up for the attack and-

The TV shut off. Viktor looked at the blank monitor for a moment as he tried to understand what happened.

"I think that's enough Television for you young man" said a voice that came from the steps to his room.

"Mooooooom I need to watch those so I can study the Champ's strategies!" whined Viktor.

"Well TV only gets you so far Vic, besides you don't even have a Pokémon yet. Aren't you jumping ahead of yourself?" Viktor's mother said with a smile.

It was true. He was 16 and still had no Pokémon of his own. It wasn't for lack of trying mind you, but it's not so easy to catch a Pokémon without having one of your own to weaken it. Unlike many main towns, Fallenpath Town sported no Pokémon Gym or Pokémon Center and thus wasnt much of a stop for trainers. At the age of 15 out here most young ones journey out to Destiny City, the nearest main city around, to claim a Pokémon of their own. Despite this, Viktor was of the few that had no way of traveling there.

You see, the path was long and dangerous and you needed a Pokémon to travel with to get there. Most kids borrowed the house Pokémon or a family members Pokémon for the journey, but seeing as it was just Viktor and his mom, who never had a Pokémon, and the fact that Viktor had never really made friends that would let him travel with them, he was stuck at home in Fallenpath Town.

Every day he would go to the edge of the town and try to catch a Pokémon with the pokeballs that he would order from the store in Destiny City (delivered by Pidgeys no less). Every week his allowance of $10 netted him 5 pokeballs that he would use once a day except on the weekends. He almost had a Weedle a few weeks ago but it broke free of the red and white ball at the last second.

Viktor sighed as he got up and dressed.

_'It's not MY fault that Pokémon don't just jump into people's laps...'_ thought Viktor. He tugged on his black and red shirt and jeans and came downstairs in kind of a slouch.

"So what we got today mom" he asked still hardly looking up.

"Well I figured that you could open this package that came for you first" his mom said smiling as she held up a brown package.

Viktor smiled and took the package and looked at his mom.

"Who sent it?" He asked inquisitively.

"It says it's from Professor Larch in Chimera City" she said as she sat down.

Viktor looked surprised. Professor Larch is one of the greatest Pokémon researchers in the world and a leader in the field of Pokémon Evolution. 'But why would he send something to me? I don't even know him!'

As he opened the box he smiled at what he saw. Inside was a single pokeball, completely grey in color, as well as a letter addresses to him. He looked at his mom smiling as he turned it over to open the letter; sealed with a wax seal in the shape of a pokeball. As he opened the letter and unfolded its contents he started to read:

_Dear Viktor,_

_You must be surprised to get this package from me, but don't worry, it was meant to come to you. As you probably know, my name is Professor Larch. Your dear mother sent me a letter about your situation in Fallenpath without a Pokémon of your own to venture out. Well I couldn't sit by and let a young man waste away without ever having a Pokémon of his very own, so that's why I've sent you one!_

_Inside that pokeball is a Pokémon with endless possibilities. It's ball reflects that, being grey to show it's a blank canvas that you will have to fill on your own. It will change color depending on the bond you share with your Pokémon. It's the only one of its kind, courtesy of Silph Co, and I'm happy to present it to you. Go out there, your very own Pokémon adventure is about to unfold. I'm sure I'll be seeing you later._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Prof Larch<em>

Viktor smiled wide as he finished. His mother stood by him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This doesn't mean you can forget your mother. You better visit regularly!"

Viktor smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Ma, you'll see me soon enough, facing the Champ on TV!"

She smiled, seeing the energy and passion that Viktor inherited from his late father. She handed him a backpack and smiled.

"This should get you by at least till you get to Destiny City. From there you'll need to go though Blackout Cave and New Pallet Town to reach the Pokémon Lab in Chimera City. Professor Larch is expecting you sweetheart. Now go on, and make me proud!"

Viktor nodded and smiled, he took the grey pokeball out and held it out.

"This is my story now, and I won't let it end till I'm the new Champion!" He smiled and waved goodbye to his mother, before he stepped out the door and into the world anew, ready to begin his own adventure.

* * *

><p>Will slowly be working on this story for a while regardless of viewsreviews. Hope you enjoy this story =)  
>please feel free to leave a review (constructive only please) or a message if you liked the start, it makes it much easier to return to writing if I know someone is wanting a next part<p> 


End file.
